Fairies in GOT
by Greazyballin456
Summary: After the events of zeref and acnologia, Team Natsu heads out to begin their 100-year quest only to be given a mission and dragged into the Game of Thrones.
1. Team Natsu Enters

To say Lucy was bored was an understatement. Here they were in the middle of the ocean traveling to the continent of Giltena. The blonde couldn't fathom how team natsu , the most destructive team in fairy was so quiet. Natsu and Wendy were out of commission hanging over the side ship. Gray was the ship's captain and on deck, Ezra was enjoying her strawberry cake.

"Loke" Lucy whispered

The leader of the zodiac appeared in beach shorts and a golden short sleeve flannel shirt.

"Wow! That's a nice change." Lucy complemented

"I know. It's the color of our love, Golden." Loke flirted

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Lucy said and force closed Loke'sgate

The day went on occasionally with Ezra and Gray alternating between being captain and Lucy summoning her spirits to renegotiate their contracts . When it reached high noon something strange happened. The weather turned violent. The sky turned grey. Lightning ate away at the deck, and the seas pulled with unusual force. Despite the efforts of Ezra, Gray, and Lucy, the ship was led to the center where an anima of sorts waited to swallow them up.


	2. One God, Many names

**Hi everyone, just to clear up any confusion this story takes place at right before GOT starts and right before Fairy Tail: The 100-year quest**

Erza was the first of Team Natsu to rise, she quickly assessed the situation and chose the best choice.

"May we know who it is we are speaking to first? Ezra replied to the booming voice

**"Very well Lady Scarlet, I am not of your world, but of another. There I am known by one of many different names. But that does affect you. I am the God of that World and I have chosen you and your team. To be my champions, as I can't interact myself, " Finishes the voice **

"If I may, your holiness, but why did you choose us? Surely there were better candidates for this mission."Lucy says channeling her years of training in the ways of the noble class.

"**Yes, sadly there were many better options, but I chose you all. For this mission-specific skill sets are needed as well as proficient teamwork, and you all meet the standards necessary. Now, now we don't have much time left and I have gifts for all of you. First is two gifts for you all, since the world I am sending you to isn't rich in ether-nano and foreign I am making all of your magic internal and gifting you knowledge of my world. For Lady Lucy I have the brand new Aquarius key of the 12 golden zodiac keys, For Lady Erza is a red and black Valyrian steel set of armor armed with the ancient Targaryen sword" Darksister." , For Natsu I have an ability called "Fireproof" where any clothing worn by the user becomes fireproof, For Gray I also have a clothing ability called "Stripped" where any clothes that are worn will return to owner, last but not least, Lady Wendy will be given an ability called gene switch, so she can choose since blue is a taboo hair color in my world. Now that you have your gifts I can't do much else, Your mission is to prepare Westeros for the coming Long Night. You will not remember me but you will your mission and with that, I bid you all a good day." He finishes.**

A portal opens up and Team Natsu walks through it. The makeshift space dissipates as our heroes get separated and dropped off.

**Where will our resident Fairy Tail members land?**

**Who will they be with? Will they meet friends or foes? Find out next time in the new chapter of Fairies in GOT. **


	3. Wendy’s Mind

**Hi everyone, just to clear up any confusion this story takes place at right after season 1 of GOT and right before Fairy Tail: The 100-year quest**

**Wendy's Mind**

Wendy wakes up in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hello, anybody there, " Wendy yells

**"Hello Wendy, I am your subconscious and we are in your mind." A figure resembling edolas wendy says.**

"Why am I here?" wendy inquires

**"You are here because you're gift is too powerful to released into the world without proper counseling, and your mind was the best place to do it before you wake up in a strange world with blue hair." **

" That makes sense, my gift was gene switch right ?" wendy asked

**"Yes, it will allow you to choose from any bloodline this world has to offer and gain their genetic makeup. But I think I may have found one that may interest you. Before I must mention that this world has dragons, not as intelligent or durable as those of your world, but dragons nonetheless. ****These people are called Valyrians. They were known for their capital Valeria and the empire that spanned most of essos, along with being Dragon-riders."**

"I think I like that one, how do they look?" wendy asks with curiosity

**"They are revered for their pale skin, silver/almost white hair, and Amethyst eyes. Very few have had both since the doom of Valeria and the number of those who did have dwindled dangerously low."**

"Can I have both, " Wendy asks

**"Sure, but remember in Essos these traits are common, but in Westeros you will be a target." Her subconscious warned her. When you wake up your appearance will have changed and You will be in Essos."**

"Okay, thank you," Wendy says as she waves and starts to wake up.

**_Exit Wendy's mind_**


	4. Who What Where?

Hi everyone, just to clear up any confusion this story takes place at right after season 1 of GOT and right before Fairy Tail: The 100-year quest

A red comet flies throughout the sky, that only means one thing: Dragons. Most people shrugged it off not knowing what it meant, but those who did reveled at the thought. Unknown to those below, the comet also brings with it a gift from their deity known by many names.

Wendy POV:

Wendy woke up in a gray-colored room made of stone. "At least I know I'm alive," she said as she looked around to observe her surroundings. It came across that the world she was brought to wasn't developed past medieval times. She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps and then the door opened. When she looked towards the doorway it revealed a young man with curly Auburn hair and blue eyes.

Everyone's POV:

"Hi, it's nice to see you finally woke," the stranger

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I ?" Wendy says

" I haven't introduced myself have I,

My name is Robb Stark and I am the current lord of this castle." Robb said.

"Stark, you mean we're in Winterfell, right?" she asked

"That's correct, now I have some questions for you." Robb stated

Wendy hesitated a few seconds before saying " Ask away,

".

Robb asked about the primary information. Wendy told her story leaving out major details to make it seem rational.

" Well there is breakfast, waiting in the mess hall, get dressed then come and eat, and just so you know your friend is waiting for you as well. " he said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him leaving Wendy to wonder who he was talking about.

Gray POV:

"It's been one day since the Starks found me and brought me to Winterfell, they said I was protecting someone from the cold, but I don't remember who, " gray thought

Everyone POV:

It wasn't long before a young fair-skinned, silver-haired girl walked through the mess hall and sat next to him. "hi, I'm gray, what's your name?" he asked to try and break the ice

"It's me, Wendy, " she whispered trying to keep her voice down.

Gray was utterly surprised by the change in Wendy's looks. They spent the rest of breakfast in talking to the leftover stark children and took a look around Winterfell after and decided they were going to stay where they were for a bit..

_Wendy and Gray take Winterfell by storm._

_Where is everyone else? Where will they land? Will they be together or even more separated? Find out in the next chapter of. Fairies in GOT_


	5. Luce & Dany in Essos

**Rough Landing**

Natsu and Lucy are falling from when she wakes up.

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy yells. 

She uses her whip to grab him, then touches one of the keys.

"Star dress Aries, " she shouts.

She uses a wool bomb to make the ground soften for their landing.

"Whew, that was close." She started looking around and saw nothing but endless miles of dry, cracked ground for miles.

" Where are we," she wondered before summoning Horologium for help.

" Do you know where we are?" she asked. 

He slept before answering "We are on a part of the continent essos called "The Red Waste."

"Thanks, Horologium, " Lucy said before she closed his gate.

"you're welcome miss lucy." He said as he returned to the celestial world. 

"well I guess we better find some shelter and water." Lucy said to herself.

Lucy flipped through her key and found one of her newest silver keys. "Open, gate of the little horse, Equuleus. Lucy chanted"

She changed into her Taurus star dress and lifted Natsu onto the horse and started walking towards the closest city. Virgo brought her a hat, along with lunch. When the evening time came, Lucy sent Equuleus home and summoned Virgo with the little magic she had left.

" Virgo, can you dig down to see if there is water underground ?" Lucy asked

"There is water down there Princess, but I suggest making a well with a filter." Virgo replied.

" that's a good idea, Virgo, "lucy stated

Virgo brought a filter for the well from the celestial world.

Lucy and Virgo worked through the evening and were done by bedtime. Loke came through his gate with his own magic.

"hey lucy, I have something for you, Aries told me to give to you," Loke handed her two wool pillows and kept watch as he stayed the night.

When Lucy woke up she decided to wake Natsu, they ate breakfast together.

Not too long after Lucy noticed the small group of people heading towards them and decided to greet them since they didn't look like bad people.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my partner, Natsu Dragneel."lucy greeted with a smile.

The girl in front of them seemed a bit unkempt with her silver/white hair.

" I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, and this is my adviser and friend Sir Jorah Mormont." Daenerys introduced

Lucy invited Daenerys and everyone else to get some water. While everyone was quick to accept, Jorah pulled Daenerys to the side to talk.

"Are we really going to trust these people, Khaleesi?" jorah questioned

" We don't have to trust them but they have water and we don't, " Daenerys countered before walking away to join the others.

By the time noon came Daenerys and what was left of her khalasar started to move out. 15 minutes later she heard someone call her name only to see the familiar pink hair carrying a blonde running hastily to catch up.

"hey dany, we can go with you, right?" Natsu asked while smiling

"Sure, " Dany replied not being able to resist his smile

**…**

They soon arrived outside a golden gate shrouded by bones and dry ground. A speck of hope appeared when the gates opened, but demolished when they saw armed men exit the gates of Quarth.

(This encounter goes just like the show, but lucy intervenes.)

"Pardon me, sir, you may not know me but I am Lucy Heartfilia of House Heartfilia." Lucy braves

"Never heard of it" the spice trader says rather rudely.

"It is fairly new, but that is not the point. You continuously disrespect the last scion of House Targaryen, Deny us access to your city knowing that we mean no harm and will obey the law, as well as disregard the valuable ally standing before you considering what the dragon lords did to this continent is no secret." Lucy said angered letting her magic flare for intimidation. Natsu grabbed lucy's hand and her magic began to dissipate as she calmed down.

The spice merchant turned to his associates and discussed the matter at hand quickly. It was an anonymous decision among the 13 to not make an enemy of the Mother of dragons and her newfound allies. Hence, they were allowed in the city.

**Where is Erza? Where will she land? Will she be with friends or enemies? Find out in the next chapter of Fairies in GOT. **


	6. Scarlet Rose

Erza felt someone shaking her. She was quick to react and had whoever was shaking her before pinned to the ground in an instant.

"Whoa, there beautiful, you might want to watch Who you attack, " he said

She took her time to observe the man; Brown Hair, Obviously Male, slender athletic frame, and younger than her.

"I'm sorry, " Erza said as she released him from her grip and deemed him harmless .

Erza helped him up, so they could exchange properly.

" I'm Loras."he stated

"Erza " she replied

"Well, Lady Erza could you explain what you were doing sleep in the gardens?" He asked curiously

"I don't know," she answer truthfully

" well never mind, walk with me." Loras said

"Where are we going," Erza asked

"To get you a dress to wear, and then to meet with my sister and grandmother."he said as they walked.

As they walked around Erza noticed a couple of of things about Loras. First of all, he seemed genuinely nice. Secondly, he had to be rich. Thirdly, he had to be younger than her.

"So, Loras can you tell me where we are or what this place is called?"

"You're kidding me right, " he asked jokingly

It took him a half a second to spin around and realize she was perfectly serious.

"Do you know your great houses and their keeps?" He asked gaging his answer on her response.

"Yes, I believe I do, " she responded unsure why he was asking

"Can you recite them for me?, " he asks kindly

"The Starks govern the North from Winterfell,

The Tullys govern the Riverlands from Riverrun,

The Arryns govern the Vale from the Eyrie,

The Lannisters govern the Westerlands from Casterly Rock, The Baratheons rule the Stormlands and Crownlands from Storm's End and The Red Keep, The Martells govern Dorne from Sunspear, and last but not least, The Tyrells govern the Reach from Highgarden." She recites

"That was really good, and as you said the Tyrells do govern the Reach. My Name is Loras Tyrell, I'm the 3rd son of Mace Tyrell and this is Highgarden." He confessed

**We finally know where everyone is. How will decisions Erza makes affect the game of thrones? Who carries the biggest burden? Who will be the first to reveal their powers?**

**Find out next time in chapter 7 of Fairies in Got**


	7. A Blooming Friendship

Wendy was wandering the corridors of Winterfell when she came across a room that was slightly cracked open. Being curious she stepped into the room to find a boy about her age laying in the bed. When the boy sat up to see who was coming in the room.

"Hi I'm Wendy, what's your name? she said happily

"It's Brandon, but everyone calls me bran, " He tells her

"you know I'm glad to finally meet someone my age, " Wendy confides

"Yeah, I know what you mean, " Bran agrees

There is an awkward silence before bran speaks up,

"You know it's hard wendy, It's hard to believe that everyone is leaving, Father is dead, Arya and Sansa are hostages, Jon left already and now mother and Robb are leaving. For war nonetheless!" Bran says emotionally

" I understand why but it still hurts so bad, I can't walk, run, climb or do anything anymore, and it's so frustrating, I feel so weak and Robb expects me to be lord of Winterfell when he leaves, " Bran confides in Wendy as he begins to sob.

Wendy climbs into bran's bed and cuddles him as she shoulders his head for emotional support. They fall asleep like this and don't wake for the next three days. Meanwhile unknown to everyone Wendy's active magic has been seeping into not only his dormant magical pathways but his body as well, slowly healing his legs as the days pass.

When they both wake the aura changes to uncomfortable very quickly. Wendy moves to get out of the bed and by instinct, bran begins to follow not expecting his legs to move, but when they do his world lights up.

"Wendy, look my legs work again!" bran says excitedly as he tries to stand but stumbles.

Wendy catches him and tells him to take it easy as she sits him back down.

After that, Bran with Wendy 's assistance walk to the great hall where they found two letters, one for Wendy and one for Bran.

**Wendy Bran? , who would've thought **

**Where is Robb? Where is Gray? How will this relationship affect GOT?**

**Find out next time in chapter 8 of Fairies in GOT**


	8. Dany Learns

One particular night in Essos, Daenerys Stormborn twisted and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were brief yet vivid like memories. And as soon as they came, they left leaving her hearing an otherworldly shriek. Moments later when she woke she left her room and began striding towards Lucy's room.

"Khaleesi, where are you going ?" Jorah asked

"I'm going to see Lucy and Natsu, there are things we need to speak about, " She responded quickly

Daenerys knocked on the door and Lucy got up to answer it.

"Oh Dany, come on in, " Lucy said sleepily

"Where's Natsu?" Dany asks calmly

"He's gonna need to be here for this." She says before taking a seat."

Lucy goes over to the couch Natsu is asleep on and wakes him up.

"Luceeeee, why are you up so early?" Natsu moaned as his hands roamed the air for Lucy's face only to clasp her chest.

"Pervert!!!" Lucy yelled hitting Natsu over the head.

"Ow Luce, what do you want?" Natsu asked irritated

" I don't want anything, but Dany wants to discuss something with us, I don't know what it is but it has to be important for a conversation in the middle of the night." Lucy explains

Lucy and Natsu walk over to Dany and they sit on the couch.

"Hey Dany," Natsu says happily

"Hey Natsu," she replies dryly

Daenerys sighed and said her name before she begins to recite the story her brother used to tell her about their family.

"I am the last Targaryen if I should die today a 300-year dynasty will die with me," she tells them as she gets up from her seat and begins to walk towards the hearth. She puts her hand into the fire and grabs a piece of wood before she gets yanked back by Natsu.

"Dany, What were you thinking?" Natsu yells at her before she shows him her hand. Both Lucy and Natsu look at her shocked at the development not expecting such an outcome.

"Now that I have told you my story, you need to tell me yours, Who are you? Where did you come from? And What is Fairy Tail? She asks them both.

"How do you even know about Fairy Tail, we haven't even told you about that yet, " Lucy questions suspiciously

" My family has a great history with dreams, and the ones I had tonight told me things I wouldn't have thought possible before recent events, " Dany said

"What events, " Natsu asks

"Do you see the red comet in the sky?, Do you know why it is there? Dragons, " Dany answers

"That can't be true, Dragon haven't been seen anywhere for a century now," Lucy retorts

"Jorah" Dany calls raising her voice.

"Yes, Khaleesi, " Jorah responds once he enters the room

"Retrieve the cages, " Dany says

"At once, Khaleesi," Jorah says before he exits the room

"So, while he's gone does anyone want to answer any of my questions?" Dany asks openly

"Well, fairy tail is a family!" Natsu says happily

"A family? Are you related or something? Dany questions

" We're not all related, but we are a family," Lucy adds

" That's nice, I wish I had that," Dany says softly

"Ooooh, I have an idea Dany, you could join fairy tail, I mean you already have magic, and that makes it even better, right Luce?" Natsu rambles

"That's actually a really good idea," Lucy compliments

"So, you do have magic? Can I see? " Dany asks awkwardly

"I'll go first, I have celestial spirit magic, it's a magic that allows me to call on the stars for help," Lucy explains as she grabs lokes key.

"Open, Gate of the lion, Loke

Star dress Leo Form," Lucy chants

A golden rule light filled the room and died down to reveal Lucy and a man with orange hair and a tux.

"Here you go, Lucy," Loke says as he hands Lucy the fairy tail stamp.

"I'll be going now, " Loke says before disappearing into golden sparkles.

"Who was that Lucy" Dany asked

"That was Loke, he's one of my spirits," Lucy says

A few moments later, Josh walked in with three cages on a cart making screeching noises.

"What's that noise, " Lucy asked

"Lucy, Natsu, I'd like you to meet my children: Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal, " Dany introduced

"How," Lucy gasped

"I had a dream, that if I carried their eggs into a great fire they would hatch and they did, " Dany illustrated

They spent the next hour playing with the dragons, and eventually, Dany went back to her room and everyone went to sleep.

**Dany has joined Fairy Tail. How will this change the course of the story? Find out next time in chapter 9 of Fairies in GOT.**


	9. Scarlet Rose: Secrets

As they continue their walk they finally come across Margaery's room . Loras knocks at the door and Margaery answers.

"Hello, brother it's nice to see you," Margaery begins

"You too, Margaery," Loras responds

"And who's this?" Margaery asked

"This is Erza," Loras imtroduces

"It's nice to meet you, My lady," Erza says

"You as well, Lady Erza," Margaery replies

" So ,what did you need brother?" Margaery asks

"I was wondering if you could help Erza get dressed before we go see grandmother? Loras asked

"Well of course I will," Margaery answers excitedly

"That's great, i'll leave you ladies to it then," Loras says as he begins to walk away.

Erza follows Margaery into the room and Margaery starts small talk by saying "asking Erza how she met Loras

"So, Erza what did you want to wear?" Margaery asks

"I kinda already have something to wear," Erza replies

"Where is it?" Margaery asks

"I'm gonna show you a trick, but you can't tell anyone else about this unless I give the ok, ok?" Erza says wanting confidentiality

"Of course," Margaery replies

"Requip: Dress, " Erza before she changes into a cross strap purple dress with the back out including white sleeves, and her hair now in a sorta messy bun.

"What was that?!!!"Margaret asked surprised

"That was my magic requip, it allows me to store my clothing, and other things into a closet of sorts, " Erza explains

"That was really cool, I promise I won't tell anybody, " Margaery promises

A silence passed throughout the room before Margaery grabbed Erza' a hand and led her out of the room.

"I have a feeling we are going to be good friends, " Margaery confides

"That I do, " Erza says as they begin walking down the corridor.

Erza and Margaery have become friends. How will this affect the reach? How will this affect the path House Tyrell will take? Find out next time in chapter


	10. Lord and Lady

Wendy's Letter- Italics

**Bran's Letter – Bold**

Both tweens take possession of the letter written to them and reads it.

**Dear Bran, if you are reading this it means that I have left Winterfell. I'm sorry, I know that you wanted to see mother and say goodbye. We waited as long as we could have but you were still asleep when all the banners finally showed up. You and your new friend seemed to be getting along, so her friend and I made a deal. While I am away you are Lord of Winterfell and your new friend will act as Lady of Winterfell even though you both are too young to marry. Even though this seems random I believe you two together can hold Winterfell until the war is over. I believe in you ,little brother.**

** Love, Robb**

**King in the North **

Dear Wendy, I know that I said we would stay at Winterfell, but it seems that won't stay true. To be simple about it, Robb is leading his army to war and your new Bran was supposed to become Lord of Winterfell by himself but I made a deal. Since you two seemed to be getting along I suggested that you stay here and I will go with Robb. This way I will know where you are. I know that you can take care of yourself and that you'll take good care of Bran. I believe in you, little sister.

Love, Gray

P.S. Erza is going to flip when she finds out you were in the bed with a boy.


	11. Ezra's plan

Erza's transition as a guest of House Tyrell was a smooth one. She earned the favors of both Margaery and Loras only hours within of being there. Her meeting with Olenna Tyrell was very eventful, she learned many things from the older woman that she would not have known before.

It didn't take her long to realize that a war was brewing. The royal family even with their bad history of killing northern lords still executed a good friend of the last king , who was not only warden of the north, but the former hand of the king. They said he was honorable man who lied about the succession of the throne.

"But he had two daughters in the city, why would he put them in danger," Erza thought to herself

Before she remembered what Lady Olennna had said about Eddard and Kings landing during their meetin. g.

"He was a quiet lad but was a stark, nonetheless and they have bad luck when they come south," Lady Olenna Said

She knew injustices were being done and formulated a compromise and brought it to Lady Olenna as a suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea but why should we do it?" The Lannisters are richer and The Baratheons closer, so why?" Lady Olenna asked

"Well, the Lannisters are not to be trusted and the Baratheons are at the center of this war, so it's best not to be there. But the Starks are fighting to lose the most, they've already lost their lord, two captured daughters and winter is still coming and food will be scarce. So an alliance with the reach would be beneficial. I say we let the Lannisters and Baratheons battle it out and play the long game. What do you think? Erza asks

"I think it's a risky but wonderful idea, " Olenna reacts


	12. Uncanny Alliances

It had been a few weeks they had finally made it to the Twins. Over the course of these weeks, Robb and Gray became good friends. Early on Gray told Robb about his and Wendy's magics. This choice earned him a spot on Robb's council. It also put Robb at ease about leaving his home and his little brothers.

Theon didn't sit well with Gray. They were at odds from the first time they met and while Robb trusted him Gray didn't one bit. Robb had confined in Gray his plan to send Theon to the Iron Islands as an ambassador but Gray suggested they try something else.

Only a couple of hours ago they received a missive from the Tyrells of the Reach. They were implying a secret alliance between the Reach and the North. Both Gray and Catelyn agreed that a secret alliance was the best due to Northerner's dislike of Southerners and the Tyrells influence being the 2nd wealthiest house in Westeros along with having the largest army in Westeros.

"What were terms anyway?" Robb asked looking for clarification.

"They want a marriage agreement between the Reach and The North, " Catelyn tells Robb.

"And who is that gonna be? Lord knows Margaery Tyrell will want to live at Winterfell for the rest of her life. So who?"

Robb asks sarcastically

"What about Sansa, she's the most southern of all my children and if what Stannis said is true than she will need a new suitor," Catelyn answered

"That makes the most sense," Robb agrees. "Now on to the Frey's, how are we supposed to deal with them? Robb asks his mother.

Gray took this chance to present an idea he had. " I could make one, I mean if it's all right with you Robb." Gray offered

It took Robb by surprise and got him thinking about the pro's and con's of letting Gray do his thing.

"Fine, but we leave in the morning," Robb let out a sigh looking worried more now than ever.


	13. Choose your Friends

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Been rewatching GOT to check timeline and major events**.

* * *

When morning time comes Robb is in awe of the creation his friend made. While he knew where it really came from, nobody else did and the theory that the Old Gods answered their prayers. Despite gray's wishes, Robb still sent Theon to the iron islands to broker a deal with his father.

Gray's disappointment is what proved to affect Robb's attitude the most as they traveled from the Twins to the ruined castle of Oldstones. It escalated to the point where Robb pulled Gray over and they had an argument over the issue.

"What is your problem? I thought we were cool?" Robb asked infuriated

"We were, but then you just had to let Theon go. I told you I didn't trust him, and you sent him anyway." Gray fires back

" What's it to you, what I do and don't do isn't any of your business ," Robb says spitefully immediately regretting his choice of words

"Well of course it's not, but I'm not gonna let you go into war and get yourself killed being an idiot. Honestly, do you really believe that all of your bannermen are completely loyal to you? You may be their king, but just like us they are men and this war your fighting has five sides to it." Grays responds firmly

"What are you trying to say?" Robb asks

"I'm trying to say that you trust too easily and that times like this especially that is a liability," Gray responds blatantly

Robb took a moment to think about everything from his brothers back at Winterfell to his sisters in King's Landing. From the Tyrell's secret alliance to the only one that would have been forced upon him by the Freys.

" Can I trust you, how do I know you're not going to turn on me?" Robb asks sincerely choosing to comply rather than argue when he knows who is right.

Gray walks to the middle of the room and sits down meditation style.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, no one else will tell you this but the ancient magic your family's history books talk about still exists," Gray says

"And you know this how?" Robb questions suspiciously

" Because you have it, of course," Gray responds

Robb lets go of his suspicions and joins Gray in the center of the room. Gray teaches Robb what he knows about magic and how to access it in this world. They practice meditating and pulling at their magic for hours until bedtime comes.

"That was a great first day, you'll get better with time, but tomorrow we're gonna spar. True to your House your magic has an animalistic feel to it, so we're gonna see how your reflexes are." Gray explains

"Ok, goodnight man" Robb says

"See ya tomorrow," Gray replies as they bro hug

Gray goes back to his own tent leaving Robb to his own devices.

" I wonder if greywind is connected to my magic," Robb wonders as he drifts to sleep only for him to have a warg dream that night**.**

* * *

**Robb learning magic? Who would've thought? **

**Tune in next time for the newest chapter of Fairies in GOT.**


	14. Capture

Daenerys was not having a good day at all. After her conversation with Natsu and Lucy she was questioning everything. Who was she really?, Where did she belong?, and more specifically, Where was home? For as long as she's lived she's never stayed in one place. Westeros was her brother's home and her family's legacy, he went as far as to sell her to go back. Essos was no better. Though her familial ties found their way to Westeros, they started here on the continent of Essos in the peninsula of Valyria.

She couldn't stay in Quarth forever, especially with Xaro Xhoan Daxos bothering her for her hand in marriage. She needed a way out and fast, but they needed a boat to go anywhere.

She pushed those thoughts away and got dressed. Right on time Xaro was there to pick Daenerys up to meet the council.

"We will make you an offer, little Princess, " the spice kng offered

"And what may that be," Daenerys inquiries calmly keeping her anger hidden

"We will offer you one ship and a nice amount of gold, but in turn you will never come back," the spice merchant offered

"Now, Now I believe that the mother of dragons deserves much more than that and as the new king of Quarth I will ensure her that." Xaro challenges

"You jest, you fool are no king of…." One of the 13 started.

"Will you do the honors Pyat?" asked the dark-skinned summer Islander slyly

"Well of course, " the blue-lipped man answered with haste as multiple copies of Pyat Pree popped up behind the members of the thirteen and slit their throats.

Daenerys covered her mouth suppressing her scream and turned to run when she felt a sharp point in her arm and saw it was a dart. She attempted to pull it out but passed out too soon.

Somewhere out in the city Natsu and Lucy were shopping for new clothes to wear and food. Lucy settles for a teal and gold-colored Quartheen dress, while Natsu settled for an open long holden vest and a pair of black trousers. They bought plenty of fruits and vegetables. Everything was going all right until the both felt sharp pains in their backs and passed out face first.

* * *

**Dany, Lucy, and Natsu are all in danger. How will they escape? Who will help them? Find out next time in the newest chapter of Fairies in GOT**


	15. House of the Undying

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu jerked up quickly from the cold stone floor only to realize it was dark and he was nowhere familiar. He got up and walked towards one of the many doors. As he opened and stepped through it the scenery changed. Suddenly he was inside the guildhall. Memories from when he first arrived at Fairy Tail to his lay time there flooded as he walked through the hall and out of Its doors.

The next scenery was a lush green with a blue sky. But Natsu only had one word to say.

"Igneel," Natsu says sincerely surprised at the sight of his dragon father.

"My son, it seems you've grown quite the bit haven't you,"

"Is it really you Igneel?" Natsu asks with uncertainty

"I don't know, it may not or it may not be, magic works in mysterious ways," Igneel replies

Suddenly the cry of baby dragons caught Natsu's attention. The dilemma of wether to stay or go was visible on his face

"Go, my son, I'll always be with you," Igneel said as they shared eye contact

Natsu ran across the field and into the forest with new energy and unshed tears.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy groggily woke up to find herself in the dark. She got up from the cold stone floor to see several doors through the darkness of the room. Once her body stops shaking she heads over to a random doorway and opens it to find her old living room and someone reading a book.

"Hello?" Lucy asks getting the attention of the woman reading, but when the woman stands up to meet Lucy's eyes she can't help but see the resemblance. Blonde hair, brown eyes, yet she wore the face of a woman Lucy would never forget.

"Mama," Lucy on the verge of tears whispered with childlike innocence before she ran over and hugged her tightly.

"My little Lucy all grown up now,

you've had quite the adventure haven't you?" Layla questioned as she caressed Lucy softly

"I've had the best adventure and I've made so many friends, See!!!" Lucy showedher keys are excitedly

From the other side of a door Lucy turned heard the baby dragons cry out.

"Sorry Mom, I've got to go," Lucy said indecisivelyl

"Go ahead Lucy, just always remember your father and I love you very much," Layla says sincerely

Lucy turned and left the room smiling but on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Dany's POV**

Daenerys woke up in a panic. The first thing she thought was, where was she? She was nowhere familiar to be sure. The cold stone floor and multiple doors proved that for sure. The last thing she remembered was the council meeting that didn't go so well.

Suddenly she hears the cries of her dragons and opens the nearest door only to find a throne room covered in snow. She walks up to the throne and is tempted to touch it, but follows the cries of her dragons instead. She walks a singular path through lava leading to a tent.

What she finds in the tent is heartbreaking. Her late husband, Khal Drogo and their would be son, Rhaego. The two share a brief and emotional conversation in Dothraki. Before she recites the poem for when he shall return to her.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves .

When my womb quickens and I bear a living child. Then you will return, my sun and stars,

And not before," She recites sorrowfully before getting up, turning her back to them and walking out of the tent.

* * *

**Everybody's POV**

They all enter the room simultaneously. Natsu is first, Lucy second, and Dany third

"Where am I now?" Natsu asks out loud

"Natsu!!!" Lucy says happily as she runs up and hugs him.

Dany walks in only seconds later.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dany asks teasingly

Lucy pulls away from Natsu, trying to hide her blush.

"Dany, you're okay, what are you doing here?" Natsu asks but before she could answer they all turn their attention to the dragons in chains.

Dany tried to calm them to no avail.

"Step back,Dany," Natsu says as he lights his hand on fire. He moves to melt the chains from the dragons before a chain grabs his wrist yanking that arm back. As he tries to free himself another chain restrains his other arm.

"Natsu!!!" Lucy yells reaching for a key before the same is done to her.

Dany is looking around for a way to help before she is startled by a man's voice.

"They miss their mother, " Pyat Pree says as he steps from the shadows

"They want to be with you, do you want to be with them? You will be. When your dragons were born our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence, they are strongest in your presence, and you are stronger in their presence pointing to Natsu and Lucy bound in chains. You will be with them through winter, summer, and winter again. Thus, a thousand, thousand seasons you will be with them and we will be with you until time comes to an end, " multiple copies of Pyat Pree imply simultaneously as they circle Daenerys before binding her in chains as the dragons screeches get louder.

"Welcome home Daenerys Stormborn, " Pyat Pree finishes

"This is not my home, my home is where I make it and that will not be here, " Dany states

Dany looks back at Lucy and Natsu and sees frustration and fire in their eyes. She also looks at her dragons and they look back quieting down. Pyat Pree looks at them in confusion. Dany turns back to Pyat Pree and glares before saying one word.

"Dracarys," Dany Says

Drogon leads the assault only puffing out smoke at first but then real fire followed by his brothers Rhaegal and Viserion aimed at Pyat Pree.

Pyat Pree catches fire and dies. With that all of the chains binding everyone dissapate. They all share a group hug before Natsu blows a hall in the wall. Natsu jumps out on his own but Lucy summons on of her newer spirits.

"Open gate of the eagle, Aquila, " Lucy summoned

Lucy and Dany ride Aquila back to the quarters where they find Dany's Dothraki entourage slaughtered, and Doreah missing.

* * *

_This chapter was hard but fun to write. The chains used to bind everyone were magic binding chains if anyone was wondering._

* * *

**_Tune in next time for a newest chapter of Fairies in GOT._**


	16. Memories Lost & Found

"Brandon, you know shouldn't climbing again. You know what happened last time." Wendy shouts from the courtyard with worry.

Bran was reluctant to come down until he remembered the promise he broke that caused him to get injured in the first place. He climbed down the tower carefully and walked over to Wendy smiling awkwardly before she grabbed him by the arm and drug him back in the castle

The look in her eyes highlighted her concern. Ever since they woke bran kept going back to the tower and climbing it almost subconsciously. She figured it was a one time thing until he kept going back. So, the next night Wendy checked the tower for herself and found disturbing evidence. She smelt two foreign scents residing in the tower along with golden hair. Not only that but one of the scents led to the window where bran's scent before his fall resided. This led her to believe that what happened to bran was foul play and not an accident. On top of that the scent of the foreigners was everywhere around Winterfell telling her that these people were guests and not residents.

"Bran, do you remember what happened when you fell from the tower?" Wendy whispered randomly to Bran while they were handling Bran's business as Lord of Winterfell.

"No, not really Wendy," Bran replies softly

"I want to try something out, it's an enchantment I learned for drawing out hidden memories," Wendy Confided

"Really, that sounds cool," Bran says excitedly

The next few hours pass by like flashes and it's evening time when they finally get some alone time .They meet up in Bran's quarters where Wendy has him kneel before her.

"Okay, this isn't going to hurt, but I need you to focus as hard as you can on your memories of the day you fell," Wendy explains calmly as she places her glowing hands on his head.

Bran just nods his head confiding in Wendy to have his best interest. It takes a second for the trance to start when Wendy starts sees the memories clear as day as she shifts through Bran's mind space. When she finally reaches the correct memories she is appalled by what she sees, so much so that she quickly made a copy of the memories and quickly exited Bran's mind.

When they exited the trance they were surprised to find Rickon waiting for them intently while playing with Shaggydog.. They silently agreed to talk about the memory later when Rickon wasn't around and to do something else until then.

Bran took Rickon out to the Godswood to play with Shaggydog and Summer for a bit. Whle Wendy left to her own devices decided to practice her enchants based off the memories left behind when Irene Belserion inhabited her body. She started with the basics practicing to make a wooden stick as tough as steel and doing the same with a few other objects.

Almost an hour later Rickon was fast asleep leaving Wendy and Bran to talk about the memory. Wendy projected her copy of the memory and Bran explained who the people in the memory were and why they were at Winterfell. Pretty soon it makes sense what went on before she arrived.

Wendy and Bran wrote a joint letter to every great house of Westeros backing his father's claim that the Baratheon children are illegitimate heirs to the Iron Throne and slept soundly that night knowing they were having an impact on the war even from the cold and dreary Northern stronghold.


End file.
